


Lit Window In The Dark

by storywritter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper Friendship, Barchie Week (Riverdale), Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Childhood Friends, F/M, FBI Agent Betty Cooper, Friends With Benefits, Girl Next Door Betty Cooper, Hal Cooper is the Black Hood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Archie Andrews, Season/Series 05, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywritter/pseuds/storywritter
Summary: My take on what might happen in mid-season finale based on fan speculations. It's my first story here so please bear with me :)
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Kudos: 8





	Lit Window In The Dark

It's been two days since Polly called. Two days since Betty and Archie ended whatever was happening between them. And two days since Archie confessed, that he still has feelings for Veronica. To say that Betty was heartbroken is an understatement. Her longest and deepest love once again rejected her for a girl from different world. At this point she just accepted always being a second choice for Archie Andrews. Not that it hurts less, but she needs to stay strong for her mom, for Polly and whole town of Riverdale.

Betty was walking home from work when Glen called to inform her, that TBK was last located in Greendale. Another two victims. Upon hearing that, her whole body started shaking and tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't move, she couldn't believe it.

This was the state Archie found her in while walking home with Jackson from Veronica's. Scared and crying on the side of the road. When he saw her, he immediately knew something was wrong. "Betty! Betty! What's wrong? Are you okay?" he shouted across the street while jogging to her side with worried Jackson in the tow.

He immediately sat next to her and wasted no time enveloping her in his arms, which she gladly accepted. She snuggled her face into his shoulder and sobbed loudly. With each sob Archie became more worried. It was so not like Betty to cry openly in front of other people. Of course it was different with him, she's always been more open, but the fact that she's crying out open on the sidewalk with Jackson standing awkwardly beside them, really worried him.

After crying for what felt like hours, Betty finally lifted her head from Archie's shoulder, wiped her tears and laughed humorlessly. 

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry you had to see me like that." She seemed ashamed and Archie couldn't understand why. He reached out and caressed her cheek, "C'mon Betty you know there's nothing wrong with showing your real emotions. It doesn't make you weak. You're the strongest woman I know, with the biggest heart. There's no way you won't find a way out of this, whatever made you upset."

She looked at him with such a broken look he thought his heart might break into two. Her eyes always told him so much, but with all the trauma she witnessed through the high school, she learned how to guard them. But right now, he could see all the pain behind them. And something he couldn't quite place. 

***  
Archie woke up with familiar petite body wrapped around him. After their encounter on the sidewalk, he took her to his house and let her cry in his arms for hours. They didn't do anything this time and it felt surprisingly good. He knew there's something she's not telling him, but who he was to blame her, he's had his own demons to deal with. For now he's just gonna enjoy the peaceful silence of the girl of his life laying in his arms.

Another 10 minutes passed, when Betty started to wake. Her ocean eyes slightly puffy from crying opened and stared directly into his hazel ones. She sighed, knowing what exactly was on his mind and pushed herself to sit up.

"I know what you're going to ask Arch and I'll tell you everything, I promise."

Archie sits up and stays quiet, patiently waiting for her to start. He can see how hard this is for her, because when she opens her mouth for the fourth time and leans closer to her and puts an arm around her. She smiles at him softly and takes a deep breath.

"Arch...when I was in Quantico, there was this case...a serial killer.." her voice shook while speaking and Archie stated to ran a hand soothingly through her hair.

"H-he is called T-the Trash Bag K-killer and...I found him...he had her I-I had to act fast..." she was rambling but she hadn't told this to anyone, not even her therapist. At least not this way.

"I found her but she...she was dead Arch she was dead and I couldn't do anything about it..." she trailed off and tears started to pour from her eyes in waterfalls. If Archie wasn't worried enough he definitely was now.

"She was dead but he was still there and...h-he held me h-hostage...for t-two w-weeks." Betty felt the huge weight lifting of her shoulders while Archie paled and his arms around her froze.

"Betty..." he stared but couldn't get the words out before his eyes welled up with tears and he pulled her impossibly closer to her, hugging her tight.

***  
A week later Archie sat in the teacher's lounge with Veronica complaining about some problem with her new jewelry shop, when Kevin burst through the door with anxious expression on his face. 

"Has any of you seen Betty?" 

Everyone immediately turned to him at the sound of his worried voice and shook their heads no. Archie's started to feel really worried. Given that now he knows what has Betty been through and that TBK was located in Riverdale, he had a really bad feeling about Betty's absence. Kevin just nodded and left the room in rush. Archie immediately stood up, apologized to Veronica and jogged after him. 

"Kevin wait!" Archie called after him in the corridor. Kevin turned around and raised a brow in question. 

"What happened to Betty where is she?" Archie asked in haste. Kevin sighed sadly and answered: "She sent Alice a text, something about a new lead to Polly last night and since then no saw her. We've tried to call her but her cell is turned off." 

Archie felt sick. Something definitely happened, it's not like Betty to not answer her phone. But he had a sneaking suspicion where she could've gone, so he told Kevin to call his dad and meet him at his house in 30 minutes. 

He didn't even bother to inform Veronica about his early departure and went home to grab a gun and kevlar vests from when they raided the Ghoulies. Kevin and Tom waited for him in Tom's police car and together they headed to Swedlow Swamp.

***  
They were searching the Swamp for hours when Kevin found something. Archie took of running to him in hopes it was Betty only to be shell shocked at the sight of bloody body of the other Cooper. She was still alive, but barely hanging. Tom immediately called and ambulance and Alice while Kevin tried to stop the bleeding and keep her warm. Archie tried to help but the only thing he could think of was Betty's whereabouts.

And that's when he saw it. Betty's phone. Lying on the ground next to Polly's unconscious form. It was unlocked which means she was here not too long ago. He picked it up and his eyes immediately found the last message from someone named Glen. Archie briefly remembers Betty mentioning him while talking about TBK that eventful night. The text were only some coordinates. He quickly pulled out his phone and typed them into GPS. To his great shock it was a place he knew all too well.

***  
He arrived at the Pickens Park with shaky steps. This place haunted him to this day, no matter how long ago it happened. He didn't see anything and went pull out his phone when his eyes found something and he completely froze.

Betty. Or more so Betty's unconscious body laying on the ground.

His legs moved on their own account and before he knew it, he was running towards her. He knelt next to her pale frame and carresed her cheek.

"Betty please wake up please!" he cried softly while shaking her so she would wake up. She stirred slightly before opening her eyes and looking around her confused, before her eyes fell on Archie and she threw herself on him and cried.

"He's here Archie, TBK is here!"

Archie's heart broke for her but he knew, he would never let anything happen to her ever again. He cradled her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"No matter what happens, I'll help you to get through this. As a friend or lover, doesn't matter. You'll not be alone ever again. I love you Betty Cooper."

She smiled softly and gave him sweet kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Archie Andrews, I'm sorry I rejected you."


End file.
